Shooting in the dark
by a hobbit
Summary: Four years after the Reichenbach Fall Sherlock and John have decided to spend Christmas with Sherlock's family (which surprised John). Two days in their vacation everything was going well, but something that changed their whole trip. A girl is found shot and injured at the Holmes' mansion front porch. Who is she and how is she connected to John and Sherlock's past? R&R!Give it a go
1. Surviving a horrible encounter

A Shot in the dark - a Sherlock fanfiction

* * *

Chapter One

A.N- This my very first story please be by kind with it. Read and Review please. It is rated T 'cause I am paranoid.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plot and the girl getting shot at.

* * *

"No! Please don't shoot. I promise I won't tell anyone just please don't shoot" a girl said. "I'm making sure you'll keep this secret to the grave." A man said. As he said this he pointed a gun straight at the poor girl's face. "Please don't kill me!" the girl exclaimed. "Tsk, tsk. You know better than to plead", the man said. _Yes, I do_, thought the girl, _when he is distracted I'll make a run for it, but I must be careful about the snipers._ As she thought this the man gave a devilish grin, and said "Good-bye sweet princess"

Then the man heard something move in the distance. He started moving towards it when he realised his mistake when he turned around the girl was already out of his sights. He started cursing incoherently under his breath. When he noticed that all of them were waiting for his signal he yelled, "Don't just stand there you bloody idiots kill her, find her. Just do something!" Meanwhile somewhere deeper in the forest the girl could hear him curse and yell, _now it is time to pick up speed_, she thought. Then not a moment too soon there was bullets whizzing past her.

_Stay close to the trees, _she thought. Then a bullet from one of the sniper's rifle claimed excruciating pain on her left shoulder. She fought not to cry out because if she does then they would figure out where she would be in the darkness. The adrenaline kicked in and she started running world-record speed. She remembered her survival training with her father, but when she thought about it is kind of ironic in this situation since he is trying to kill her now._ Very, very ironic_, she thought. The bullets were coming less often now so she could have lost them, _but don't jump to conclusions that is the worst thing you want to do in this moment, _she thought.

She saw a tree that she could hide behind catch her breath, but it was dark and she lost her footing and twisted her ankle. She managed to sit in front of the tree. _For a smart man my father has made some terrible choices, _she thought. _I hope there is a house somewhere near here. Well it really can't get any worse than this. _With a struck of terrible misfortune there was a roar of thunder and a crack of lightning nearby. _I should never have jinxed myself. Curses!, _she thought.

She started walking even though her mind told her to sit and relax. She knew she doesn't really have a choice here. Hmmm, do I want to stay here and bleed to death and let my psychotic father catch or take my chances and move farther away. She chooses the second option, even though she knew there was no option for her. She squinted in the darkness while occasionally a flash of lightning will illuminate her path, looking for a stick to help her walk with. She finally a walking stick for her injured leg. She looked around a moment because she couldn't believe that the snipers had stopped shooting. When she finally thinks things are looking up terrenchous downpour came down after the thunder and lightning. _All right Mother Nature is really trying to kill me, _she thought. When she was beginning to lose all hope she saw a house in the distance.

* * *

In that exact same house Sherlock Holmes was staring at the ceiling and talking to Dr. John Watson about cases John had taken up when Sherlock was supposed to be "dead". "Well this one was particularly boring. I knew who the killer by just asking the witness who was the killer, " John finished. "I didn't know you were so good at reading people Watson, well done," said Mycroft. "I wasn't that is why you haven't notice. After Sherlock faked his dead I had to do something or otherwise I would have gone mad, and I also had a bad case of insomnia. So what better way to pass the time then to 'read' people" John replied. Sherlock frowned, he did not know this when he was away.

"Can one of you boys help me with dinner? I am afraid I do not know one thing on how to prepare this meal." Mrs. Holmes called out. "I am coming," said John getting up from his seat. "You know how to cook?" Sherlock asked. "Of course, my family was a dysfunctional one so I had to try to keep it to together." John stated. When John entered the kitchen he knew there was a lot of work to be done.

* * *

_I am almost there. Do not fail me now, _she thought. It was still pouring and her injuries are doubling in pain. The house was becoming closer and closer to her and now she could see people moving in there. _God please let them help me and not kill me or send me back to him,_ she thought. She walked up to the front door when her mind suddenly was taken from the pain and blood loss and fell down. The stick fell down with a clank on the ground. _So this is what it is like to die. I fell calmer than ever before. Maybe i will see Mama again. Please I miss her so much, _she thought.

* * *

John was done and he walked towards the sink to wash off his hands. "Thank you so much John you have saved us all from starvation," Mrs. Holmes joked. "You are welcome. I can stay and help you finish cooking the dinner if you like," John offered. "Oh you are too kind. Well you can start washing those vegetables," Mrs. Holmes replied. John started looking out the window when all of a sudden he saw a girl about the age of 12 on the front porch bleeding with some serious and minor injuries. "Oh my God!" John exclaimed running to the door.

* * *

**A.N- Dum, dum, duuummm!(I am stupid I know that) Well tell me what you think and I will continue or I will not. Anyway there is a little button that is calling your name, and if I were you I would press it. Remember this my first fanfiction ever. So be kind. Please! Review for this story's sake and mine.**


	2. horrible ordeal

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, hence the name "fanfiction"**

**A.N- I am sorry for taking so long I am trying to figure out how to submit chapters. Thank you soooooo much Seasidewriter. You are awesome thank you for the review. You are my first reviewer ever and also the first favourite writer I have in my Favorites it is sort of coincidence unless you think everything is connected in one way or another. Shout out to the 2 people who are following me and all the other people who took the time to read my story. Anyway in the words of the Joker, "Here. We. Go."**

"Oh my God!" John exclaimed forgetting everything. Mrs. Holmes yelled, "What? What is it?" John was at the door by the time Mrs. Holmes yelled. He opened the door and the rain came down like a tidal wave. John scooped the girl up and carried her inside. "Sherlock get off the couch, now," John demanded. Sherlock got off while John layed her down. Mrs. Holmes came in and gasped, "What happened to her?" "She had been shot in the left shoulder and a couple of bad bruises all over her as far as I can see. She also has a twisted right ankle and a lot of minor scratches on her arm and she might catch pneumonia by her given state now. Everybody leave this room untill I say you can come back. They all still stood there dumbstruck (yes I cannot believe it either, but that is what it looks like). "NOW," John bellowed They were gone quicker than snow in a heatwave.

John went to the kitchen looking for a butterknife, and then he started looking for some painkillers for when she wakes up he finds both and walked backed. The nightmares of the war started creeping back in, but he pushed it aside he had to save this girl. He looked at the bullet wound and very carefully took the knife and lowered it to the wound._ This is the war all over again, with the ticking time bomb and everything,_ he thought. With precise percision like a surgeon (he is a doctor) he lifed the bullet up so it won't go back in deeper. He finally got the bloody bullet out. He put the knife and the bullet down. He looked for a dish towel and duct tape. He found and carefully after he washed the wound he laid the towel over it so it would stop bleeding.

Meanwhile Sherlock watched John from the hallway seeing John not affected by the current events that took place. _He has to be, but his mind is shutting it down because he has a patient with a clock on her life, _he thought. "Dear brother, you really shouldn't be thinking too hard. You need to leave John alone," Mycroft whispered not wanting John to hear them. Sherlock still stood there for another moment, but sighed and came into the room where their mother is sitting still perplexed a little by the events.

John looked at the right ankle. It is swollen and by the looks of it most of hurted like hell. _Who could've done this to a poor girl?, _John thought. His first answer was Moriarty, but that was impossible. Moriart killed himself on the roof. Sherlock himself saw it. He shook his head at that thought, _why would Moriarty come back from the grave just to kill a girl? It doesn't add up._ He looked around for a cloth to put on her foot. He found a first aid kit with the gauze he needed. He wrapped it around the girl's foot carefully. He look at the cuts and bruises all over her. _What __**happend**__ to her?, _John thought. He couldn't do much now to help her. Now the hardest part for a doctor is to play the waiting game. Almost as hard as the Monopoly of life.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Three hours later John managed to fall half asleep. He saw Sherlock still standing there in the hallway. John knew Sherlock was standing there when he was performing surgery on the girl. Well it wasn't really a good surgery because he still needed to put in the stitches on her shoulder. He noticed that the bleeding stopped and he started to go in the first aid kid and got the needle out. He moved toward the girl and started carefully stitching up the wound. All John kept thinking that he didn't spend his time on a criminal of some sort. _She's only a girl how much trouble can she be? _John thought. Then John slipped into a nightmare filled world where the war is still going. What John does not know is that a war is going, but it is much more sinister than the one he knew.

**The girl's POV**

_Where am I?, _thought. It looks like I am in some sort of mansion. I could see a strange man coming next to me with a needle. _What are you going to do with me?, _I thought. _Are you with him? Please don't be. I cannot go back to him. Please be a friend and not an enemy. I am so tired. Whst happend to me? _I tried to speak to the man, but I couldn't get my lips to say anything. I tried to reach and something, but I felt a bolt of pain on my left shoulder. I tried to move my head to look around, but I couldn't do nothing. All I saw was the man with the kind eyes standing over. _That's what they are, kind eyes. Now I know he is not with my father, _I thought, but I was still scared I still didn't where I was. _What happend?_ Then it hit me. I remember everything. I remember finding who my dad was and saw the unthinkable.

I saw my father kill my mother.

**A.N- *gasping* I didn't know I could do a cliffhanger like that, but I bet you know. Tell me who you think this girl is and tell me who you think this girl's father is. (It is not Darth Vadar by the way) There is a little button that is calling your name. You can give good critisism or bad ones. I do not care. I would like to know what you think of this. All mistakes are mine. I hope this was as good or maybe better then the first. Like what it said up top I am a newbie so I was trying to figure out how to upload (I know I am stupid, but what can I say anyway?) It wasn't that long.**


	3. The nightmare

Chapter three

**AN- I am sorry for not updating my computeer was on a riot of some sort protesting to not update, and DELETE ALL MY STUFF! But I am fine. Thank you for reviewing Seasidewriter. I hope you like it and figure out what it might be. I don't know where anybody else is though. *looks around***

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot and the girl.**

* * *

Girl's POV- flashback

_I woke with the usual sound of Mom and Dad fighting, but this fight sounded different then the normal ones. Mom and dad usually fight about not really that important stuff, but this sounded life threatening. I tiptoed downstairs and found myself staring at my mom and dad shouting at one another. My mom throwing her hands around as she yelled at my dad. My dad was yelling straight at my mom and looked like he was going to hurt her. I knew something was going to happen, but I didn't know what, and I couldn't do nothing about it. I could hear mom say, "Why didn't you tell me what you did for a living?" "Because I knew this would be your reaction!" Dad exclaimed. "Damn right its my reaction because you are hired to commit crimes! Why wouldn't this be my reactions?" Mom fired back. _Wait, what? Dad commits crime!, _I thought. I leaned in closer trying to make sense of what I just heard._

_"You know you were one of the only people who knew me," Dad started calmly. That's Dad always having a mood swing. "Were?" Mom questioned. "Yes, since you want a divorce I thought this was much cheaper," dad said said with a devilish grin. He held up a gun straight at my mom's face and time seemed to slow down for me. While I was breaking down what was happening. I knew what was going to happen, but I couldn't make myself tear myself away. It was like a car crash and you couldn't look away. I heard the gunshot and mom fall to the ground like a doll. A single tear escaped because I knew if I screamed he will kill me too because I heard everything. The gunshot was like a distant echo for me now. It was like a distant thunder rolling over and you don't know when the storm is going to start. I was in the storm right now. _

Now I kept on seeing flashes of the memory reeling in my mind like a high-definition movie. I didn't want to see it anymore. The lies of my dad, the shooting and me dying, God knows where. If I was why do I feel so much pain, and why can't I see Momma in Heaven? I drifted into oblivion again with the nightmare over and over.

* * *

Third Person POV 

John still sat on the couch with a stern look on his face as he stared at the girl. Something inside him felt like something was wrong. Not like shooting at girls is wrong enough it is just an instinct, but he doesn't know what it means. Few minutes later, the Holmes decided to watch over the girl because...(John honestly does not know). Even Sherlock helped out( big surprise for John). "Poor dear, I wonder what happend to her, " said Mrs. Holmes. "All we can do is wonder and wait for now, " replied John.

It had been about four or five hours untill she finally woke up. Sherlock was the only one there, but John came in a moment later. The girl shifted a little, but groaned when the pain settled back. Mrs. Holmes and Mycroft came in now. "Where am I?" The girl asked. Fright was clearly in her eyes as she asked this. "The Holmes Mansion," Mrs. Holmes stated. _The Holmes Mansion? Oh no, this is bad my dad is going to me and kill them too, _she thought. She started to repeat all the events that had happend. She looked at all of them and they were staring at her. She felt self-conscience and asked, "What, is something wrong with me?" "Well you did come in the middle of a storm and bleeding half to death on the front porch," replied Sherlock. "Sherlock!" John hissed. "No it's alright I understand if I ruined your vacation. I know I ruined mine," She muttered the last one under her breath.

She tried to stand up and get up, but her body is screaming, _you can't do that, you idiot! _She felt dizzy and gravity forced her back down. "You lost a lot of blood from what ever catastrophic event that caused this," John stated, "And you also cannot go anywhere in this weather." As if on cue thunder started rolling in to their ears. "What my annoying friend, here, was trying to ask you was: How did you get in this mess?" John asked. _The doctor is much better then the other man, _she thought. "Well it's sort of complicated to explain.." she began. "Just explain it from the beginning we have plenty of time because of the storm," pointed out Mycroft. John was observing the girl still looked quite pale and came to a conclusion. "Actually you do not need to tell us. What you need to do is rest." John stated. "So you must be the military doctor who saved my life, and with that I am forever in your debt," she stated graciously. "You can deduce," stated Sherlock. "No," she paused,"I simply observe. My father how ever is quite the deductions. He always loves to show off."

An hour or so later (I was never really good at time) Sherlock entered the room again and saw th girl just staring at the ceiling. "Recollecting your thoughts?" He asked. She jumped, clearly startled and meekly nodded her head. "I think I am ready to tell you how I was wounded," she stated. "Oh goody," stated Sherlock sarcastingly. John was leaning against the hallway listening to everything and decided to just walk in. "Like I said before it is complicated, but to know the story you need to know who I am and who my father is," she paused, "My name is Esmerelda Moriarty and my father is James Moriarty."

* * *

**Eeekk! I just cannot help it is so much making cliffhangers. If you review maybe I will pot another chapter quicker then I thought I would. As always there is a button saying,"Press me and review for this author"**


	4. Moriarty's girl

Chapter Four

**AN- All I can say is writer's block. It is coming more often. Please give me an idea of a new chapter if you have any. Thank you Seasidewriter as always. You are awesome and I loved your reaction of the surprise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but Esmerelda. **

* * *

"What?!" All of them exclaimed(except for Esmerelda of course). She almost smiled at their responses because she knew that was their response. Her father was supposed to be dead. The pain became too much for her and she felt dizzy. The world became like a photograph zipping past her mind again and again. The oblivion she knew too well came to consume her again. John had the doctor mode on and went to get a towl to wet it. He came back to see Sherlock with a stern face. "I thought Moriarty is dead," said John. "Me too, and I _saw_ him shoot himself in the mouth!" Sherlock said. "Well, brother, shooting yourself is easier to fake then jumping off the building," Mycroft said. "What are we going to do with her? We don't know if Moriarty is traking us through her," Mrs. Holmes said.

John shook his head because none of it made any sense. He saw pure terror in her eyes when she first opened her eyes. He knows that look because he wore it himself many times is the look of dreaming about a nightmare and wake up to realize it is real. _All _of it is real, and this girl is terrified of her father beyond a doubt. She must have seen her dad commit a crime, that he didn't want her to see. John is putting the pieces together faster then Sherlock. Not surprisingly because Sherlock is clouding his judgement because this is Moriarty's daughter. John was surprised that Moriarty even can hold a girlfriend then hold a family together, he bets Moriarty lied. Who wouldn't lie about being a consulting criminal?

John was concerned about this girl and he said through gritted teeth, "Nothing. We are doing nothing to her. We will let her get her strength back first. Then you will ask all the questions you would like, but right now she is drained of energy." Everyone just stared at him. Mycroft stared and said,"You are right , but how do we know we can trust her." "Well since you two kept a pretty big secret I know how she feels. She's been shot and is traumatized because of someone she trusted betrayed her. So you can just say I can relate," stated John.  
He saw Esmerelda stirred and he sighed. He knew she was having a nightmare. Post traumatic stress is a mental pain that hurts like the devil. He hoped she will not take revenge because that will turn her into a monster even if she thinks she won't be. Revenge is a terrible thing and turns great men into villains as he seen on the battlefield. When you see your best friends die right in front of you it will change you.

* * *

The nightmares Esmerelda knows all too well comes again. _This is the worst movie ever! _Esmerelda thought watching her memories play itself like a movie in front of her. She saw all the details of her mother's doom. She started to hate her dad even more with the memories bringing back. She saw the darkness she knew too well as her nightmares came from the sides of her vision and swallowed her into oblivion. Then, she's falling.

The best part of falling is the flight, to feel for some part of time to fly. The worst part is you know that it cannot last longer then it should. She savored the precious moments of flight, the freedom. Then reality kicks in and it feels like her soul came back into her body. She still felt dead, but she can hear. She could hear them talking about whether or not to just kick her out or kill herr. She could hear the doctor talk on her behalf. She wanted them to kill her. In fact, she _welcomed _death, she waited for it to take her away. She just wanted to see her mother, to hear her laugh, to let her give instructions, and to let her mom give her riddles to figure it out. She wanted to say she loved her before she left the world, if she had one last minute with her.

She saw the doctor walk towards her, and she slowly turned her head towards him. She rubbed her aching shoulder and said, "Alright I know you have questions, so who will be the first to ask." John asked,"Can you tell us what happend to you?" Esmerelda sighed and started to start her story. She has seen the story like a movie and now she is explaining it like she was writing the book. She has seen the memories too well and it was nice to tell someone who knows the experience of being shot and being betrayed. She saw it in his eyes. He cares for his friend, but he is sick of the lies and not knowing what happend after her father and Sherlock 'killed' themselves.

"Anyway,"she continued, "my father after he shot my mum he went straight back to his office. Probably to make a call. I ran to my parents' room and looked through my dad's drawer and found papers of dad's associates. I saw my dad hired snipers and assasins and all of that information was in my hand, and then I realized that was what my mother saw. This little piece of information was what caused my mother's end. Then I knew I couldn't stay there anymore and so I fled. The next thing I knew was that I met my father in the heart of the forest and he pointed the gun at me the same way he did with my mother. He messed up by getting distracted and I ran. The snipers are the ones that caused the pain in my shoulder, and tree root that I lost my footing on that caused me to twist my ankle. The next thing I know was I saw this house and blacked and now I am here." They all stared at her as she explained. Sherlock was the first to leave then followed by Mycroft and their mother, but John still remained.

"Thank you for telling us the story. I know it wasn't easy," John stated. "Thanks for not wanting to get rid of you like the others did," she thanked him. "Uh, sure. Its not right to kill a girl just because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time." John said. She nodded and said, "Your friend cares about you even though you feel betrayed."John merely nodded and Esmerelda continued to just stare at the ceiling. "You should go get some more sleep. You did drain alot of your energy," John said. "Thank you again," Esmerelda responded and closed her eyes to another nightmare swarmed world.

* * *

**Two words: Review please!**


	5. The realization of the games

**AN - Thank you Seasidewriter as always for being encouraging. I hope this makes up for being late.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Esmerelda and now here is Chapter Five!**

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT LITTLE BRAT GO!" Moriarty bellowed. All of the snipers that were involved when Esmerelda was _supposed _to die. None of them flinched when Moriarty threw a "tantrum" as they like to call. Contrary to what probably a lot of people Moriarty fails a lot in cases, and all of them knew this. Moriarty is famous for his acting and his famous tantrums. They have all seen this before, and they all knew someone was going to die. "How could a twelve-year-old girl outsmart all of _you!?" _He yelled and this time there was the slightest hint of a flinch from the sniper at the end. Moriarty didn't take that unnoticed, in fact he knew that was going one of their reaction.

"You," he said calmly pointing at the sniper who flinched (Which is really weird because they kill people). "Step out," he continued, " Good, did you intend for her to escape? Have you been wanting to betray all these years? DO YOU WANT TO BETRAY ME?" Moriarty practically yelled in the sniper's ear. When Moriarty looked at the sniper, Moriarty's eyes were as cold as the night around them. When the snipers saw this expression they knew what they would see, because they seen this before. They have seen the death of their comrades, but they still work Moriarty. Everyone in Moriarty's web knew that Moriarty didn't like to get his hands dirty or his Westwood. In the rarest of moments Moriarty would do anything to win, including to kill.

The gunshot echoed like the thunder that rolled beside it. The snipers were not effected by the murder of their colleague and went off to try to fix the mistake that all of them had made. They were going to find Esmerelda and kill her, and then finish a game which Moriarty never intended to play...

* * *

Esmerelda woke up with a sweat running down her face. Her memories were coming at her in high-definition. John saw her wake up repeatedly and he shook his head. He went in where the Holmes were at. "You guys do know that Moriarty is going to want to come and finish her off. While, you, Sherlock are supposed to be dead. What do you make of it?" John asked. "I think that my brother is going to do something idiotic like he did last time on his meeting with Moriarty." Mycroft said. "You took part in it and you knew it was necessary!" Sherlock exclaimed. "Enough is enough! You have shown yourself to the world already, Sherlock. If Moriarty is still alive don't you think he would have known where you will be?" John asked. "He is waiting for something," muttered Sherlock.

"That's my father always keeping you on edge. If you are going to talk about my father the decent thing to do would be invite me in on this delightful conversation," Esmerelda said from behind. She limped towards them and added, "No one knew my father better than my mother, but sadly that is what got her killed. The only reason why I am probably here is because my dad is a brilliant actor and as you know, knows how to get what he wants." All of the others seemed guilty for what reason Esmerelda had know idea why. "Moriarty is intelligent so wouldn't he put together from the blood loss from your wound," John stated. "My father taught me how to survive in the most severest of conditions," Esmerelda replied.  
"What else has your father taught you?" Sherlock asked almost rudely, but with Sherlock, who knows?  
"My father has taught me self-defense, by way of martial arts and boxing. My father has taught me to always be on my guard even when I am with close friends and family. He also taught me how to play chess, which I have exceeded in. He also increased my observation skills with great success." Everybody just stared at her then Mrs. Holmes spoke up, "When was the last time you ate?" "I honestly don't know, but I am fine," Esmerelda said. "Nonsense you've been through a traumatizing event and had a near-death experience I think you need something to eat." "Ummm, alright thank you."

"I look like my mother and I have my father's intelligence, which is a gift and a curse." Esmerelda stated when Mrs. Holmes went in the kitchen.  
"How's it a curse and a gift?" John asked.  
"It is a gift because I could see where people have been and if they are lying and if they are friends or enemies. It is a curse because it reminds me of him and that I can be exactly like him... Not that I want to be like him." Esmerelda quickly added.

* * *

Moriarty has been in his office more then anyone would have liked it to be. Sebastian Moran didn't like it to be this long and he has seen Moriarty going on to the edge of insanity. That is right the regular Moriarty is not insane and he isn't sane either though. Sebastian has been here the longest and is the most experienced sniper in Moriarty's web. Sebastian Moran was a military sniper so he knew what to do. Most of these snipers here trained themselves. Sebastian has a fiery red hair which you would think would make him stand out a lot, but it doesn't.

He went inside Moriarty's office and he saw him bent over a chessboard and Sebastian said, "Boss?"  
"Come on Spitfire, I made my move now it's your turn." He muttered to no one in particular.  
He just stared at the chessboard. Sebastian didn't know what Moriarty was expecting.

* * *

**AN- I am so sorry about not updating soon, but please review even to tell me you hate me. I had a major writer's block with this story. Please review**


	6. Let the games begin!

**Chapter Six**

**AN- Hello! I am sort of running out of ideas so if you know what is going to happen tell me I would love to know what you guys and girls think of this. Seasidewriter thank you for reviewing this and I am glad you are feeling well.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything except for this plot and Esmerelda. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Esmerelda's POV _flashback_

_"Daddy, if I get as good as you can I beat you?" I asked. I was five years old and I was being homeschooled by dad. Right now he was teaching me how to play chess. Dad laughed and said, "Someday Spitfire. Someday the student will beat the master." Me being five, I was confused, "Who's the student and the master, daddy?" "You are my student so that makes me the master. Now can we get back to our lesson, Spitfire?" We went back to our lesson on playing chess. These were the good times when dad wasn't working. Mom thought he was a clerk or a person that travels a lot. These were the Innocent times, times when nobody had to go stab each other in the back ... Well not literally._

End of Flashback

* * *

3rd POV

"It's a game!" Esmerelda exclaimed when she came out of her flashback. She got everybody confused that time. "What's a game?" John asked. "My father loved to play twisted games with people. Like the bombs he put on people and you had to solve the cases. That was a game in his mind. He always loved games especially chess which involves strategy," She replied. "Like the Reichenbach fall case where he did all those strange things where we had to figure it out," reasonened John. "This is like a game of chess to him, but who is he playing it with though because he thought I was dead or _I thought _he did," Sherlock said now deep in thought. "I think he is after me because he probably wants to see how smart I really am. This is sort of like chess and I think I already know what his first move was." Esmerelda stated wobbling off somewhere.

"And what exactly was his move?" Mycroft asked. Now he was as confused as John now. Sherlock just awoke from his little "mind palace" and he was just folowing. "He shot me, and that was his first _mistake_. He never really trusted anybody not even my mother as I told you. He knew I was probably going to survive because he taught me to. He would always call me Spitfire just because I was so stubborn." _Someday the student will beat the master_, dad's sentence still floated in her head.

"What are you going to do, Esmerelda?" Sherlock asked. _Yeah, what _are _you going to_ do? ,Esmerelda thought. That was the big question.

* * *

Moriarty is back pacing back and forth again. Sebastian does not know why Moriarty is going obsessed about this. James "Jim" Moriarty always loved games and puzzles, but now he has taken his favorite game, chess and turned it into a deadly real life matter. Moriarty is testing his daughter's strengths. Some of the snipers secretly hope the girl is going to win this match. Everybody was still staring at Moriarty like he had three heads. Moriarty is bent over looking at the chessboard like it was going to tell him everything. A few minutes later Moriarty's behavior had changed dramatically.

"Where is she?! What are you people just standing around here for?! I want you out there and find her. GO!" Moriarty bellowed. Now everybody was out the door and now everyone was getting more anxious by the minute. _Now Spitfire I am coming after you. I am just going to give you a little push into the game of reality now,_ Moriarty thought.

* * *

Back in The Holmes' Mansion

"He is coming after me. I know it," Esmerelda stated. "So what is your next move?" John asked. "I am going to meet him halfway across the chessboard, but for now my eyes are closing shut. Do you mind if I sleep?" she asked. "No, not at all. Judging by how much we know your father, you are going to need all your energy," Sherlock stated. Esmerelda grudingly nodded and limply went back in her cot-thing. _Someday the student will beat the master_. _How true dad, how true. Someday could be coming very soon, _Esmerelda thought.

* * *

**Sorry it is a shorter chapter than usual, if anyone can notice. Please review! We are almost towards the end and I would love to see what you guys think of it.  
Hint: Remember the sentence, _Someday the student will beat the master._ ****Just a quick side note.**


	7. The plan is concocted

**Chapter 7**

**AN- Thank you Seasidewriter for your great insight. This took a lot of time to think of, and I hope everyone likes it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything Sherlock except this plot and Esmerelda. Without further ado here is Chapter 7.  
**

* * *

It was the same setting in her nightmares only...different. Esmerelda was still in her house and watching the same horrifying event unfold, but this was weird. Her mother was telling her to do something. To stop her father from killing another living soul again. Esmerelda shed a single tear as she saw her mother fell to her death. Then the scenery of her dream and changed. She saw her father as the chess king. The literally _real _chess king. It looked like he was waiting for Esmerelda to make her next move.

She looked down at the floor and realised it was just a giant chessboard. She looked across the room and looked at her situation and she realised something. She has to make a sacrifce or all was going to be lost. She looked around and realised she was the queen and Sherlock took the place of the king and meanwhile John took the place of a knight. She looked across the board and realised that Moriarty was just waiting to checkmate the queen. She realised that Moriarty was so cooped up on trying to get her. She realised that she had to sacrifice herself in order to win this game once and for all. She moved herself one space up and she knew Moriarty wanted the kill for himself. Esmerelda could hear the protests of Sherlock of how this could never work and John with his protests only out of care and how she was only a kid.

_I sacrifice my life so others could live. It is my time to go. I am ready, I open my arms waiting for death, _she thought. She could see Moriarty grin under his crown. _You will never win. You have lost too much and now you are going to kill your only daughter. The only thing that you have left. _She Moriarty swung his sword high and she closed her eyes. Then...

* * *

Esmerelda gasped she looked around and found herself covered in sweat. _That was some dream, _she thought. She got up and her leg was hurting her less now, but she didn't care about that right. She relooked at her dream to see if it was practical. She realised that she had no choice, but to sacrifice herself in order for Sherlock or John to take him down once and for all. She went to see where the others went and saw they were almost in exactly the same place as when she went to sleep. She walked towards them and said, "I have a plan." Sherlock turned with a blank expression and Mycroft had a surprised look in his eyes and John's eyes were almost sad as if he knew something was going to happen to her.

"My father won't stop untill he sees me dead. Actually he wants to kill me himself. Why he wants to kill me is still a question that circulates inside my head. I had come to realization that the only way to stop my dad is for him to kill me. Sacrifice my life so you could destroy him once and for all," Esmerelda concluded. They all had different expressions etched out on their face. Mycroft seemed to look distraught about a girl who seemed calm about being murdered by her own father. Sherlock seemed to have shock laced in his eyes for he could not believe how throughly she thought through this. John still had the sadness in his eyes but he also had realization that this girl will not back down from this plan. That had that determination that John hasn't seen since Sherlock was on a case. He realised that Esmerelda will go to no ends to destroy her father ,and he thinks that she thought this was the only way to destory her father. Was by to sacrifice the queen to checkmate the king.

There was a moment of clarity to seep in what Esmerelda mapped out. John was the first to speak, "I see that you had a great deal of thought into this. I will follow you with the plan that you have orignally thought of, but I must warn you not everything will be what you expect it to be." "It almost never is. Thank you for being the first to follow me and thank you for being so kind to me." Sherlock said, "I will follow you too, but how are you exactly going to fulfill these plans?" "I am going to where I was raised in and where my father will be in. The Moriarty household."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Moriarty household the snipers came back because Moriarty called them back. "I just had a moment of clairty," he started walking along the line of snipers, "That my little girl will just come to me and try to kill me, because nothing is more stronger then love then revenge. So I will dismiss you because I do not need your services right now. I want to kill the girl myself so I can have knowledge that I have won." He said the last part almost in a singsong voice. He turned around and he sat in "my throne" as he likes to call it. The snipers all turned to one another whispering thinking the exact same thing. Moriarty finally gone insane. Mad. Madder than anyone they could ever think of.

What Moriarty does not that he just placed his piece in the exact place Esmerelda wanted it to be, and he had no idea. The master will soon become the student and the student will be the master. Now the tables are turned, but for who's benfit?

* * *

**AN- Now we heard of Esmerelda's plan. Who is going to win? Moriarty vs Moriarty.**


	8. The end is near

**Chapter Eight**

**AN- Thank you for anyone who has even clicked onto this story. I appreciate it if you even read this, but I would appreciate it even more if y'all let me know what you think of. Good or bad I do not care. This is probably the end, but I could always make an epilogue. So I have made a poll go check it out and let me know what you think**

**Disclaimer- This show does not belong to me, but to the lovely BBC, but however I do own this plot and Esmerelda. Read on!  
**

* * *

It was a good thing John had packed his gun with him. Although he is not entirely sure why, but now he is going to use it or at least that was his plan. He saw men martyr themselves in the war. Hell, he even thought about it once, but now that looked more like suicide from where he is standing today. He knew that Esmerelda will not back down from her plan, so he decided to try and kill Moriarty before Moriarty kills her. She was just a girl for pete's sake and now she was willing to give her life away. He knew it was just more then that, but he is willing to make sure that no more blood shed then needed for tonight. John hoped that this will be over quickly, but he knows that is just an empty wish. Especially when you are going after the world's only consulting criminal.

* * *

Esmerelda was determined to fill out her plan. If it is not followed correctly well... Honestly she did not thought that much through. Esmerelda opened the door and realised that she probably won't make it even up to her father's front door step. She was still woozy, but she was dilligent enough to come as far as here. She started walking outwards towards her family's house and she started to think of the different situations that might took place. None of which had a resemblence of what is going to take place.

John had a big heart. He cared and that could be his greatest strength and biggest flaw. He started to care for Esmerelda and he will make sure that she will not martyr herself even if she welcomes death. John knew a solider who just threw himself into the line of fire because he thought since he saw his friend blow up he decided to honor his memory by trying to destroy what had killed him. In the end John had tried to recesitate (revive) him, but the man ended up dead. John still remembered the man's name, Richard Plumb. "We're almost there just a little farther then we will be at the clearing of the woods," Esmerelda stated. "Does anybody else feel like we are just walking into our doom?" John asked everyone stopped and looked at him. "That is the general idea," Esmerelda stated. They all looked at her now. "What? Lets go we just need to make a quick detour."

They all realised that they were in the Moriarty's family cemetery. "My mom was the only one to soften him even if it was just for a minute or two. She was the one to make him smile for real," Esmerelda said to them with tears glazing her eyes. She turned her head to them, "I knew he would be respectful towards Momma, even of the fact that he took her life away. She knelt down to her mother's grave, and for a moment she did not want what was going to happen to her father. She whispered to herself, "I promise I will not let him hurt anyone else like he did to you, mom." Sherlock had looked concerned at this moment.

* * *

"Yess! I knew she would come get me sooner or later," Moriarty said looking down the window to see them. "Sir? Do you want us to go capture them and kill them?" Sebastian said next to him. "No! I want to kill her and them myself. Spitfire also brought me dynamic duo! This day is full of surprises." Moriarty said. Sebastian had a feeling that this could go only way, but down.

Moriarty twirled back to his chessboard and he moved the only piece that was protecting his king towards the queen. Moriarty sat in his chair and twirled it around like a little child. He was finally going to get rid of his problem one and for all.  
(_The tables had been turned, but to who's favor?)  
_

* * *

Esmerelda and the rest moved towards the mansion. They were there. The final confrontation was about to begin, cue the Hell breaking loose! Nothing happend. They walked inside more and it seemed more vacant then ever. Something so elegant, so huge, and it is pitiful to see the mansion in the state that it is. Esmerelda moved upwards on the grand staircase and John followed her with his Browning in his clenched fist. Sherlock and Mycroft were still on ground level and were now searching the mansion (A.N- in this story both brothers are skilled fighters, but no one knows except each other).

Esmerelda found her father where he is just standing there like he didn't just killed her mother, and tried to kill his daughter. "It's good to see you again, Spitfire. Its been awhile (A.N.- It has been about 4 days)," Moriarty said in a non-chalantly voice. "The last time I saw you, you killed my mother and tried to kill me in return! So excuse me if I am feeling not so cheery," Esmerelda replied. John was hiding so Moriarty won't see him, and so when the time is right he will strike. "Remember how you killed my mum? Remember that? Well, I am fine with that because the past is the past, but you forgot one thing that you had taught me. I am surprised you ignored it even thought it was right in front of your face." Esmerelda stated.

Moriarty's smile vanished. John concetrated on her words because John knew that Esmerelda knew that he was going to kill Moriarty. Better two than one after all.  
Esmerelda walked towards the chessboard and had made a move where made Moriarty smile, and that John knew his part was coming up soon.

Moriarty grabbed a knife and made a cut above her left eyebrow where it looked like she was crying blood, but that was about as much damage as he could get when Esmerelda uppercutted him. "Someday the student will soon beat the master," Esmerelda quoted. Moriarty then realised what was happening and he tried to make another move, but he only made a cut on her throat before John came up and shot Moriarty in the back of the head. Moriarty fell straight to the ground and Esmerelda now had both parents' death face in the back of her mind. However she won't be haunted by the memories of her father and mother no more. John looked at Esmerelda and said, "We better get those wounds healed."The wounds were deeper then Esmerelda thought and she started to get dizzy from the lack of blood, and she passed out.

* * *

John carried her out, and he had ripped a piece of cloth and wrapped around her neck to put pressure on the wound. When he came down he saw both Holmes brother covered in blood, and there laid past snipers without there guns. John looked at them liked,_ what happend?_ All he got as a response was, "They forgot their guns." John then walked out of there, and thanked the Lord that the War of James Moriarty may finally be over, but as from someone as experienced as John, they would know just to pay attention to your surroundings more carefully. He remembered what Mycroft said to him when he first met Mycroft, "Most people blunder around this city and all they see are streets and shops and cars, but when you walk with Sherlock Holmes you see the battlefield. You've seen it already." Oh how right Mycroft was.

*Three or four hours later*

Esmerelda woke up from her dizzy stage, and she begged all of them to let her see her parents. As coincidentally as this seemed, it rained when she got there. Moriarty was buried next to her mother because John knew Esmerelda would have wanted that. Esmerelda cried along with the angels that were crying with her on that fateful night. "I saved you and myself. I have finally beaten you daddy. I love you both no matter what. A part me always will."

* * *

A/N- Wow! This is a milestone for me. My first fanfiction and my first multi-chap fic _Completed!_ Thank you one and all for those who helped me along the way. I hope you have enjoyed this story as I have written it (I don't care how corny that sounds). Please check the poll on my profile because I want to hear your opinions or you could click down on that button down there that says 'REVIEW'! Yes go do that, PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

**First I want to that the sequel to this story is and it is called, "Seven years later**." I also want to thank Seasiderwriter1 for being the first to review for this story and to be patient with me with updating the latest chapters of the sequel. I want you guys who are even still reading this, to review for this story and any other story that is finished because I try to respond to every review, favorite, alert and PM that I recieved. Finally I just want to say thank every single one of you who even clicked on to this story, so thank you very much!


End file.
